


Pulling The Trigger

by City_Of_Weird



Series: Tiktok did a number on my writing ngl [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Reader Insert, Song fic, Teasing, makeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27326392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/City_Of_Weird/pseuds/City_Of_Weird
Summary: I’m getting cheeky with a rifleI pull the trigger with my eyes closedHoping to hit you somewhere vitalAnd when I miss youYou come and kiss me with a smile
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Reader
Series: Tiktok did a number on my writing ngl [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930192
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Pulling The Trigger

**Author's Note:**

> welp this is based off a tiktok audio...if your on dracotok or most of tiktok anyway you know what im talking about. 
> 
> kudos and comments make me happyyy! 
> 
> I dont own harry potter HOWEVER I dont think she who must not be named does either, tom felton does.

~~I’m getting cheeky with a rifle  
I pull the trigger with my eyes closed   
Hoping to hit you somewhere vital   
And when I miss you  
You come and kiss me with a smile~~

Draco was coming out of the astronomy tower when he heard Y/n talking with a couple of her friends. He waited for them to walk away, and leave knowing she would insist on walking back to her dorm alone. Y/n was of muggle heritage, but was beating him out for marks in most of his classes. She was still under Granger, they both were, however Draco truly believed that he should be above her in marks, the second top of the class. Granger was smart, Draco could admit that, but for whatever reason he had subconsciously decided Y/n was his rival. 

Today Y/n had answered a question that Professor Sprout had asked him, however he did not know the answer, but when Y/n was asked, she knew perfectly. Of course. There Draco was, standing behind the wall, just stairs above Y/n waiting to ambush her. She was one of the few students, _the only one,_ he enjoyed taunting alone without Pansy, or Crabbe, or Goyle. He didn’t know why, but it always made his skin tingle, a feeling he did not want to share with those shallow vultures. 

He heard her friends walk away, sending their goodbyes. Y/n heard the sound of footsteps on the stairs, and turned around. She was met with the sight of Draco Malfoy. 

Without an ounce of hesitation, as expected at this point, Draco was holding a wand against Y/n throat. “Well if it isn’t Y/L/N wandering through the castle. Come to look at the stars to see if you can find some meaning in your pathetic mudblood?” Draco scowled at the girl in question. 

_I’m getting cheeky with a rifle_

Y/n grimaced, waiting for the hex to come. However, when she peaked her eyes open at the feeling of the wand moving downwards she found it had started to drop down her chest in a sliding motion of which Draco’s frosty eyes followed. Her heart started to race. 

When Draco realized what he had done, he hastily brought the want back up to Y/n’s throat. He tilted her chin up to look at him, while he towered over her grinning savagely. “You scared?” He asked mockingly, holding the want still.

_I pull the trigger with my eyes closed_

However, unexpectedly Y/n pushed Draco’s wand away from where he was holding it against her throat. She moved away from the wall, and closer to Draco. Apparently Draco’s momentary break in judgement while admiring Y/n’s physique had given Y/n some sense of confidence. 

_Hoping to hit you somewhere vital_

_And when I miss you_

She grabbed him by the fabric of his slytherin sweater, pulling him closer to her. “If you’re going to hex, and harass me, do it. But do not, tease me.” Draco could feel the harsh words from her on his own lips Y/n was so close to him. She was standing on her tippy toes ro give him the full effect while getting in his face. 

Draco looked at her stunned. Without thought, he leaned down the little he had to with her still on the tops of her toes, and kissed her. Draco honestly could not give reason or justify it if he had had to, he was simply acting on instinct. There was a pause when Draco thought she wasn’t going to kiss him back, but then she did, with a certain amount of vigor that Draco thought was absolutely Y/n. 

_You come and kiss me with a smile_

Before long Draco had Y/n up against the wall, his hands trapping her between his body, and the wall. Draco was taking everything Y/n threw at him. She pulled violently at his lip, in an almost punishing manner. Draco was loving every minute of it too. Her hands were tangled in his hair, replacing the perfect slicked back look, with tuffs sticking up where she gripped it tightly. 

Y/n moved her hands from where they had still been in Draco’s hair, to pulling him closer by his slytherin scarf. Draco managed to get his tongue into Y/n’s mouth, exploring her anyway he could. His hands had moved from the wall, to the hips, holding her closer too.

It was then with a reluctant gasp that Y/n broke the kiss. Draco was in a daze, he didn’t catch it when she unwrapped the scarf he had on, and threw it on to go with her own outfit. Y/n ducked under Draco’s arms, and began the descent down the stairs again. She threw a smile over her shoulder, and said to Draco, “Glad to see you’ve come to your senses Malfoy, but I still do plan to mark higher than you on the potions test tomorrow.” With that she walked away. 

Draco stood there still for a few moments trying to take in what had happened. He shook his head, and decided it was best to just leave it at that. In the back of his head however he was honestly hoping it would happen again. 

The next day in herbology, Y/n was wearing Draco’s scarf. Her partner for the project asked her where she had got it from, Y/n could not help but look over across the room where Draco was sitting, and smirk. As it turned out Draco had too been staring at Y/n, their eyes had met, and there sat a matching smirk on Draco’s face. 

Y/n turned back to her partner, answering their question as simply as she could, but still finding a way to tease Draco who could hopefully hear. “I took it, because a boy with an attitude problem was being an absolute jerk, but I still want to see him again.” Y/n’s partner only shrugged, but when Y/n looked back over slyly at Draco, she could see a glint in his eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> bruh I dont have a song for this one other than the caption, and recommending yall listen to CORPSE,,,


End file.
